Terrorist Parody All he wanted was a free sandwich
by NowakiStar
Summary: What if Shinobu didn’t come back to Japan because he loved Miyagi? What if it was somewhat of a prank? What if all Shinobu really wanted was a free meal? A sandwich, to be exact. Just how far will Shinobu go for a free meal?
1. The Sandwich

_**Inspired by:**__ my crazy friends, when we were adding commentary to the show. We made up some pretty crazy shit doing that. And one of the jokes was that it was sort of a prank, when Shinobu came back and was having lunch with Miyagi. "You think it's a hobby of mine to fly all the way home from Australia just to meet an old man, and pull a prank on him?" "Well, maybe if there was free food involved..." Yeah, we're horrible but it give me some ideas. _

_**Dedicated to:**__ anyone who read the summary, and wasn't scared away by my insanity. _

--

"Its destiny," I said, watching the man across from me carefully.

"Well, anyway weren't you studying abroad?" he asked, changing subject.

"Australia," I answered. I was a pretty good con artist I'll admit, but my sister had told me to be real careful with Miyagi. He was smart she said. But he was falling for this, simple really. And I'd hoped for a challenge.

"Why the decision to come home all of a sudden?"

"School's out right now and my sister told me about the divorced. So… It's got to be destiny."

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Miyagi said, taking a drag on his cigarette. But he didn't know. Not really. He couldn't guess that I'd actually gone to Australia to sample foreign food. And now I was back, hoping for a free meal. A sandwich to be exact. "Off in some weird place where you don't speak the language and you don't like the food," Oh, Miyagi was good. But little did he know. I'd liked the food, and I could speak the language. The language of cuisine and catering that is. "It must have been really tough for you, eh?" No, Miyagi. It was too easy really. I was good enough to con even the pickiest waiters. And of course, my body was enough to convince the rest of them. "Yes, I understand. That'd stress anyone out. You can talk to me if you need someone to listen." No, Miyagi I just need you to sign the bill and I'm outta here.

"I'm in love with you,"

"We had one hell of a heat wave this summer, too!" he was buying it! That hot weather must be wearing you down. Drink some wine, that'll do it! Some nice elder berry, that's the best. I'll set you up with some," That's more like it! But now back to conning, I can always get more!

"Don't mock me,"

"Do you know what you're saying?" Yes, I want you to get me free food. "I'm a man, and I'm in my thirties. Quit playing pranks with an old man." It's not a prank exactly. More like a con.

"Do you think it's a hobby of mine to fly all the way home from Australia to meet an old man and play a prank on him?" Of course it involved me getting a free meal… Then of course, I'd do it.

There was a long silence. Then Miyagi finally asked, "What is it that you what me to do?" Buy me candy, bitch!

"Take responsibility," I replied. And possibly buy me lunch. And he did. It didn't take much; all I had to do was walk out after eating. And he was stuck with the bill, and he still thought I was in love with him!

--

Then I found out my father was going away, and my sister refused to babysit me. I was stuck staying with the guy who worked with my dad at the collage, Literature professor You Miyagi.

--

"Feel free to use anything that's in the house." Was the first thing he said to me. My eyes flashed, of course, to the fridge.

"Tidier than I'd imagined," I remarked, remembering all of my sister's complaints about him.

"You eat already?" he asked, probably thinking I was insane. Fine, whatever. It wasn't like I'd wanted to stay with Miyagi. But if that's how it ended up, than I'd continue this little game and get as much food out of it as possible.

"Not yet," I said, trying not to sound too excited.

"I can't really cook anything very fancy…" he started.

"That's fine, I'll do it." I said, eager to raid his refrigerator. Of course, I was an incredible chief. But I could let Miyagi know that. It'd make things much too obvious. So, I grabbed the grossest thing in it. A cabbage. Then at night, when he was asleep, I'd make a real meal.

"This is… ah, great." He said, poking at the cabbage stir-fry curiously.

"Sorry, just throw it out! I'll buy something from the store; can you lend me some money?" A credit card would be nice.

"It's fine." He said, "And much, much better than your sister's cooking."

"I'll do it right next time!" I promised, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"So, how's the outback? See any kangaroos? Get yourself a girlfriend? Foreign girls are always damn sexy," then he stopped, realizing what he was saying. And I was all too willing to keep this prank rolling.

"I want you to take responsibility."

"Why? I told you before, we're both men."

"So what? Two men can't be together?"

"I was married to your sister!"

"You've divorced." I replied.

"Isn't a seventeen year age difference a little much? I could be your father."

"It is, and now you must take responsibility. You made me gay,"

"What do you mean by responsibility?"

"I want you to fall in love with me," And be my sugar-daddy.

--

**Yeah, this was taken manly from the anime. It was easier, but I will be using the Manga next. Anyway, thanks for actually reading this the whole way through. And hopefully the next won't be as bad. Please Review and tell me if there's anything you want to see happen!**


	2. Free Food Was On The Line

_This will probably be edited, as my computer is down and I am forced to write in the library. Anyway, this is half book, half anime. I wish I could have done only the book for this but there was a perfect opening scene for this in the anime. Other than that, I've messed with a couple of things. Like Miyagi telling Shinobu he's messed up in the head. Weren't we all thinking it?_

_**YAOI WARNING. Sorry, Miyagi "sexually harasses" Shinobu here and I had to write it. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this. But I think it'll fall under T rating…**_

--

Miyagi was spending a lot of time at work, I noticed. He was uncomfortable around me. Good. I really wasn't that interested in him. Seriously look at the guy! He's old! And like, almost twice my age. And he's got sideburns. Back in Australia my friends and I had a name for those: ear-beards. Think about it. Why would someone like me, an eighteen year old hottie with a fast metabolism* that allowed me to eat as much I wanted without gaining a pound, be interested in someone like him, an old man with ear-beards?

But that wasn't the only reason I was glad he was gone. It meant I could spend some quality time with his kitchen. And in the freezer I made a real discovery! Ice Cream! Mint Chocolate Chip, Banana, French Vanilla, everything! I was in haven. I don't even care if he finds out I raided his freezer. It was worth it.

After finishing off the vanilla, I was saving the other two for tomorrow; I sat down on the couch with my favorite book. It was actually a magazine on cooking Mexican food, but what the heck! It was great literature in my mind.

Of course, that was when Miyagi showed up and ruined my fun.

"I'm home!" he said, causing me to look up. I quickly stuffed my magazine into my purse. Yes, it was technically a purse.

"Welcome home!" I said, falling back into my little act. I smiled and pretended to star-stuck.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"I already ate." I admitted. Even with my amazing metabolism, I still knew when to stop.*

Then we got into a little discussion about what collage I was going to. I made little hints about going to his school. Then of course I told him I wasn't interested in literature, still playing my little games with him. But it was true! I was majoring in Culinary! But I could never admit that. If I did it'd be too easy for him to connect the dots. And this Miyagi was smart. I had to be careful, or he'd learn the real reason I'd come back. Free food. It was dead obvious, wasn't it?

"You know, collage isn't just four years of partying."

"I don't think that, and it's not a random choice. The literature department has you in it."

"That's nice, but honestly you're messed up in the head."

"A lot of people choose their collage because there's a professor they like in them! That's normal!"

"You have ulterior motives. That's not normal. Neither is our infatuation with me."

"Whatever, it's all the same once I get accepted. Besides, there are plenty of older women who go back to school, and they must pant over you too!" Yeah, the older women with zero taste.

"Idiot, if you're only using that to get to me, you shouldn't be accepted."

"Screw you, old man! I'm gonna get in and I'll take you're advanced classes! Just you wait!" I shouted back. Somewhere, deep down, I liked the idea of going to his school. _Now that's messed up! The ice cream must be going to my head!_ I pushed those thoughts back down and snapped back into con artist mode. There was no way I was going to fall for this guy!

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because it_ is_ you!" I shouted back. Besides my sister bet me fifty yen I wasn't going to last a week here. She didn't think I was that good, even though I'd conned him before.

"Why do you keep trying to step into me, step into my life?" he asked, the world rushed around me and I suddenly found myself lying on the floor with Miyagi leaning over me.

"L-Let go!" I said, struggling against him. It was too late, he'd already pinned my hands above my head.

"You're popular aren't you?" he asked suddenly, ignoring me, "You're good looking and smart. You also have money. If you want that sort of companion why don't you find some other guy?"

"What?" my voice was shaking. _No, I can't let him see that I'm freaked out by this,_ I told myself. _Just settle down. You've done this type of thing before, with girls but regardless. _

"Or is it that you want to try it once with a man? It's not bad to go with the flow. Or would this be some sort of punishment game?"

"NO!" I couldn't help it. There was no way I was going to let myself be sexually taken by an old guy. No matter how much free food was on the line. "Let go! Move! Get off!" I began screaming.

"Because I'll grant you your wish," he said, licking me. Gross! Major gross!

I tried to scream again but his lips cut it off…

And I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. And it felt… nice?

"Had enough?" he asked, as I continued to shake. This really wasn't what I'd expected. But Miyagi tasted soo good…

Then he reached into my pants and I remembered that I was screwing around with another guy. And that just wasn't cool.

"Stop!" I said uselessly. But we both knew I didn't mean it. Like I said before, Miyagi tasted really good. And I think by now you realize how interested I am in food.

Then my body had to go and prove how much I liked this. Again, not cool. And Miyagi's eyes widened. I think he just realized he was in the middle of raping an eighteen year old and that he could get in major trouble for that.

He let me go and stood up. "Use whatever you want in the house," he said grabbing his coat.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"I promised that you could stay for two weeks. I'm just gonna stay in the office."

"Don't just run away! Who'll do my laundry?" I yelled as he raced out the front door.

It slammed behind him and I forced to take care of myself for the rest of the day. Luckily there was still banana ice cream. That night I flipped channels and ate my weight in ice cream. I'd have to get him to buy me more the next day. I'd guilt him into it. _"I'm __**soo**__ traumatized by what you did, buy me ice cream or I'll tell my therapist!" _I practiced in front of the small pocket mirror I kept in my purse.

--

*** Fast metabolism- the body works faster than normal to break down food and use it. So people with these often most eat a lot to have a normal weight, though they're still pencil thin. And, this is just a guess based on the people I know, they tend to be short and lean. Like Shinobu!**

**** Actually the people I know with fast metabolisms don't know when to stop, and they're all major moochers of free food. I'm not saying everyone with fast metabolisms is like that, just the three I know. And they're all skinny so it doesn't matter.**

**Please review! I honestly, I am not sure what I'll do next. Though I swear it'll be by the book. Lol. Tell me what you thought. I know it's OOC, that's why it's called a parody. **


	3. More Than Ice Cream

_This was added in late, I'm sorry that it's soo short. _

--

Miyagi didn't come home that night. So, before school I stopped at his office. I am very serious about people who owe me ice cream, you see.

The professor was laid back on the couch, shirt unbuttoned. It was sort of hot; of course my real passion was for food. I'd never before thought of anyone as hot. And it was a little scary to be thinking of an older man this way.

But I couldn't help myself. I leaned over him, and pushed the shirt back to look at his chest. Which was gross and covered in hair. But somehow even this didn't freak me out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, waking up and sliding away from me.

"You didn't come last night," I replied.

"You're a minor, you shouldn't be wandering the streets at night." He said, trying to act like an adult.

"It's morning, in case you haven't noticed."

"Ah, no wonder my back hurts like I've spent all night on the sofa. This is just like when I lived with your sister." He smiled then, as if something when funny about this. "Anyway, let me make something clear, because the story-line calls for it. You're a man, and I'm a man. Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"You ever done it with a guy?" I asked, falling back into con mode.

"Hell no!"

"Then you can't say you don't swing that way. You've never tried it."

"What? You have that notch on your belt then?"

"Of course," I lied. Free food wasn't always easy to come by, but the most I'd ever done was strip.

"You have terrible taste," Miyagi said, "Why me?"

Suddenly his phone rang and he turned away from me.

"Okay, play time's over. Go to school," he said, hanging up.

"Where are you going?"

"The used book store. For some reason, I never go to Borders."

"I'm coming too!"

"No, you're not. You have school."

"I want to be with you, and you owe me ice cream!"

"What?" he asked, hearing about it for the first time.

"After what happened to me yesterday, I was soo confused. I just had to eat everything in your freezer. But it isn't enough. You owe me something, damn it."

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"I like ice cream," I replied, "Much more than I like you touching me."

He sighed, "Okay, I guess it's the least I can do."

We began to leave, then he stopped to lecture me again I guess.

"Just so you know, I hate children. This totally explains why I choose to become a teacher, doesn't it?"

"You like Matsou Basho, right?" I asked.

"I love him," Miyagi said suddenly, grinning like the idiot he was.

"Even he was a kid once. So, you can still love me." I remarked. Then of course, I remembered a bad joke my sister had once made. They were all bad really. But it was something I could use. "He was a ninja, you know. My name, Shinobu, is written with the same "nin" as ninja. The characters are the same! So, you really can love me."

"Sometimes, I just want to strangle you kids." Miyagi said laughing. I don't know why it was funny. Although I did worry about his sanity and whether or not he'd try to kill me.

At least I got some ice cream out of this. And then he dropped me off at school, and everyone laughed at him with me. Of course, I couldn't admit that I was truly starting to like the man. Hell, I could barely admit that to myself.

--

**Sorry, this was added in late. That's way It's soo short.**_** PLEASE REVIEW and I will have Miyagi strip-tease in chapter 6.**_** Or somewhere. **


	4. You Know You Want To

_Sorry, I haven't updated this in awhile. If you're actually reading this, you are special. And I apologize for the fact that there isn't much here. Miyagi keeps going into flash-back mode and its kinda rough writing this for Shinobu. Maybe someday I'll write a serious one from Shinobu's POV. Then again, me serious? _

**Warnings: only slight. I kept it PG 13. I promise. (If you don't believe Shinobu wasn't really raped, read Terrorist Act 3)**

--

"I'm home," I said, casually walking into Miyagi's house. He was still acting weirdly around me, which was good. I honestly don't know why I keep thinking of that man's taste, but as long as he rejected me it would okay. If he accepted I have no clue what I'd end up doing. But if involved food…

"Ah, hey, Shinobu! You're home early!" he said, standing up, "I'm sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up!" Miyagi was tense, another good sign. He believed everything I said. This was going to be a piece of cake. Literally.

"Don't mind me. It's your own damn house," I remarked, before slipping a paper out of my pocket. A new cabbage recipe. Of course, there was another recipe in my left pocket for grilled shrimp. I was only hoping I could actually find some at the store tomorrow.

"Well, it's important to take a break, you know. I've been having a ton of damn flashbacks and I really need to move on."

"I got this at the library," I said, holding up the paper, "It should be okay for tonight."

"I love your passion for learning, but I really should be…"

"Miyagi!" I screamed, he still owed me ice cream, damn it! "You're not going anywhere. Start acting like a man! You owe me, and you know it!"

"What would it help to act like a man? I don't want you dragging me down homo highway!" he grabbed a few books off the table and started for the door.

"It won't be scary if we cross it together!" I said, smiling at my comeback. Yeah, he was still convinced I loved him.

"This isn't like just crossing the street!"

"I cried all day yesterday, and yet I'm still going to make you dinner. You owe me!" I yelled, pulling on his arm. The books he was carrying fell to the ground. "Sorry," I muttered as we both bent to pick them up. My heart raced as I realized I'd gotten that feeling again. Being soo close to Miyagi… It was… nice?

"Forget it. I'll make dinner, okay," he said picking up the fallen books. I looked down at them, noticing a small photo had fallen out of one. Strange…

"Who is that?" I asked, as he plucked the picture from my fingers.

"I dunno,"

"Don't lie! That was you, right?" I asked, not sure why it mattered so much. But it did, and I naturally act on impulse.

"Right, it was a picture of me, stupid."

"There was a woman next to you! Who the hell is she?" Miyagi was mine! No one else may con him!

"She was just my high school teacher. It's seriously not important." He replied, both of us standing up.

"Then why do you carry it around? Weren't you just complaining about your flashbacks?"

"What's it to you?"

"You still haven't answered me?" Was this jealousy I was suddenly feeling? No, it couldn't be.

"Takatsuki-kun!" He stepped forward, backing me against a wall. "Cut the crap, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, it does," I protested, "It's natural from me to wonder who you're snapping pictures with. I'm in love with you, remember?" For some reason, it didn't seem like such a lie.

"You don't own me, Shinobu!" Yes, actually I do. "How can you throw words like 'love' and 'destiny' around so easily? This is why I hate kids!"

"Who said it was easy?" I snapped, emotions suddenly getting to me. There was no way I was falling for Miyagi. Just no way. But if this confusion was going to help my act… "I'd love you even after death."

"How can you care that much for me?" Wouldn't I love to know the answer to that! "Just because I helped you out once, that's no reason to claim this is destiny. I'd have done the same for anyone else."

Of course, he's going assume this started right after he saved me from those thugs a couple years ago. Little does he know, they really did want my lunch money. Luckily, I had one other tie to You Miyagi.

"But… at the library…" I started, remembering when my sister had first pointed him out. 'Isn't he soo cute? I'll marry him one day,' she'd said. But, I'd had the strangest feeling then, hadn't I? He just smelled soo good. I couldn't help but to be attracted to him then. That was when I discovered what I really wanted in life.

To always be surrounded by food. And nice smelling people. But mainly food.

"In that case," I said suddenly, noticing his wallet on the counter. Another possibility had just come up. Surely he wouldn't go with it. He'd run away again, and I could jack his wallet. Then I'd have all the ice cream I wanted before skipping town. Yeah, Australia was starting to look good again. And my sister would owe me 500 yen for this! "I want you to fuck me," I said simply.

"What?" he asked, shocked. We both knew he couldn't do it. And his face was pure gold!

"Sleep with me; I want you to do it." I replied, thoughts of ice cream already filling my mind. "If you do, I might realize something. Like that you're ugly and I hate you, and I'll give up."

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do is illegal?"

"I'm the one asking, right?" This was it. He was going to walk out.

"That's not the problem," he said, already reaching for his coat. Yes, now for the words that would send him out the door:

"I swear, I'll give up on you! Please fuck me!" I begged, already stepping closer to the counter that his wallet rested on.

"Put me in the mood."

"Huh?" I stopped dead, and looked at him. There was no way he'd just said that. No way.

"I'm sure with all your experience; it'll be no problem,"

--

"Uh," my brain stopped working as I clung to the older man's shirt. Somehow I'd gotten myself into a real mess. This guy was serious. But I had to pay it cool; there was free food on the line! "Of course," I said confidently, "I've done this plenty of times."

I dropped to my knees and, shaking, began undoing his zipper. I could feel him watching me like a hawk and knew he expected me to back down. No, I can't. He must suspect I'm coning him! I have to go through with this. How bad can it be? I just have to close my eyes… And pretend this is candy, or something.

Amazingly, this worked out. And I was able to continue, without vomiting. Of course, when I really thought about what I was doing, I didn't feel sick at all. And that's what really bothered me. I liked it.

"Watch the teeth!"

_I'm not gay, _I told myself_. I wasn't born liking this. I was born loving food. Food! Hear that! I've known that since I was a kid. When I first met Miyagi…_

This was when I realized, the professor had been the con artist all along. And I was nothing but a fool.

He jerked my head back finally. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I love you," I said. I had nothing now. Nothing but the little game I'd started a week ago with my sister. Was she laughing at me?

"Hey!" I yelled, being dragged and thrown onto his bed. "What…" I couldn't finish. This guy was going to rape me. I should have known he would. I should have known not to press him like this. But I'd been too busy thinking about ice cream. Again…

"Wait a minute!" I cried, being striped. _Please, Miyagi! I'll love you, I swear I will. Just give me time!_

"Relax," he said, pushing my legs apart.

"No!" I said, struggling. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't do this.

"I said 'relax!'" that was when I felt it, and realized he really would rape me.

"I can't," I said, defeated. "I can't…"

It stopped suddenly. Everything. Even the weight above me lifted.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." He said. "You've never done this before, which you could have just admitted. I bet you've never even done it with a girl. You're a virgin, Shinobu. Just admit it."

"Just shut up and get it over with!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear him make fun of me. I just wanted him to rape me and be over with it.

"Jokes over," he muttered, standing up.

I sat up, and leaned against him for moment. I was still a little scared and just wanted held. Of course, he didn't put his arms around me. Because he didn't really care about me.

Miyagi was the better con artist. It was time for me to move on.

"Don't embarrass me," I said, letting go. My little pride was all I had left.

"This isn't about shame. Think about what you're trying to do,"

What I'm trying to do? To get free food? To be a good con? What was it I wanted?

Miyagi? No, he'd only made me feel that way. He was good at tricking people into thinking such things.

I stood up and, still ashamed, put my clothes back on. "I'm sorry," I said. I'd messed up. I'd thought I could get this guy. The ice cream wasn't worth this feeling.

--

**What will happen next? I don't know. (Maybe a little…) I don't even know if this will stay rated T, or if it'll end in the next one. If you have any ideas; or **_**if you really want to see Miyagi strip-teasing **_**in the next one: REVIEW!**


	5. Going Home

_There will be one more chapter after this. I thank everyone who has read, and reading. And if you like-y, check out my Egoist spoof. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!_

- -

Shinobu was seriously thinking about going back to Australia.

He had told his sister everything but the rapes. This was stuff he just didn't want to share. He was too ashamed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, watching him.

"No," he answered too quickly.

"Okay," she said, "Well, I'm going out with Kyle. Daddy's at the office. So, call Miyagi if you need anything, okay?"

Shinobu nodded; though he knew there was no chance in hell he'd call Miyagi You.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay." She said, walking away. As she left she muttered, "Maybe Australia is a good idea."

What she didn't know was her ex-husband was a con artist. A damn good one too. Shinobu had really believed he'd fooled Miyagi. But the whole time, he'd been the fool.

What's worse? He couldn't stop thinking about the guy.

_No, this isn't natural._ He told himself this all the time. But that didn't chance anything.

"That's it," he said out loud, "I've got to get out of this damn country!"

Sadly Shinobu realized just moments later he had left all his stuff at Miyagi's house. He sighed and glanced at his clock. Miyagi should still be at work, it was probably safe to go back.

- -

Shinobu grabbed his things quickly, shoving everything into a couple duffle bags. He had it all packed within ten minutes and was about to walk out the door when he remembered the picture.

It really wasn't his business, but he still felt weird about Miyagi. And he could see the book Miyagi kept it in was sitting on the shelf with all the others. He glanced at his iPhone's clock. Now was about the time Miyagi usually got off work. But Shinobu knew he usually stayed a little later. So, he took the risk. He dropped his duffle bags by door and stepped in front of the bookshelf. Opening the book, he saw that the picture had been moved. So, Miyagi really did carry it around everywhere, he thought putting it back. Just as he did the front door opened and the other con stepped in.

"I'm sorry!" Shinobu said quickly, "I thought I left my notebook but I don't see it. So, I'll just be leaving."

"Wait!" Miyagi said, forcing him to stop. "I got some cherry blossom tea from a student. You want a cup?"

Shinobu shivered. He didn't want to be around Miyagi for too long. He still had weird feelings about the guy. But… He'd never tried Cherry tea before.

"You know my weakness," I said, sitting across from him. Miyagi poured the tea into two cups. I accepted mine happily, though I refused to look at my host. His eyes alone would send me back into shivers. It wasn't fair.

"So… How's school?" he said, as if trying to make small talk.

"Fine," I answered curtly. I didn't bother telling him I was leaving the country.

"You know… Ah, before when we were talking about that destiny crap. You mentioned a library, what were you talking about?" Miyagi knew how to play. He really did. But, I wasn't about to lose again.

"Well, you used to go to the library all the time when you first started college." I said before he could chance the subject.

"How do you know?" he honestly looked stumped. Maybe I knew something he did. And naturally he wanted to know that something.

"Well, I was in grade school so it's kind of sick that you're so interested in me. But anyway, our dad didn't approve of video games so my sister and I read a lot. And every time we went to the library, and you were there." I left out the part about how good he smelt and how he made me realize my destiny.

"Really? Wow, the only thing I remember about you was that you kept glaring at me during the wedding between your sister and me. I thought you hated me."

"Actually, I was just pissed because I'd bet her that you'd never be married. I lost a good thousand yen because I thought you were gay so I guess she owes me money now."

Miyagi stared at him blankly, "I'm not…"

"Forget it. I'll just be going now," I said quickly standing up and grabbing my bags.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing my arm. "Forget what?"

"Everything, duh." I said, "Thanks for all the food, but I've got to go."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Everything!" I shouted.

"Shinobu, I'm not finished with you!"

My eyes widened as I watched him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He let me go then and turned away. And again, I ran back home.

--

"Are you sure about moving?" his sister asked, a few days later. It was an hour before Shinobu had to drive to the airport.

"I miss my friends," he lied.

"Yes, but before when we talked… You always seemed so interested in what Miyagi was doing. Why don't you…"

"Yeah, well of course I wonder about the person who made me realize what I wanted in life! To be a con-artist."

"Chill out. They won't let you on a plane in that attitude, Terrorist." She said jokingly. "Anyway, there's more in life than just food."

"Yeah, there's also fast-food."

"Shinobu, this isn't going to last forever. One day you're going to fall in love, and get married."

"Who am I going to fall in love with?" he asked, slightly scared. He knew the answer. He knew whom he'd foolishly fallen for. "The chick from the Wendy's commercials?"

"That's Wendy, stupid." She teased, messing up his hair, "And no. It'll be some lucky girl, and then you'll become a daddy. And you'll have to get a job."

"I'm a con-artist. That's my job."

"No, you'll need to get a job that makes money."

He frowned at her. _Love wasn't real,_ he decided then. The writers of those crappy Disney movies made it all up. And there wasn't a happy ending waiting for him at the end of a rainbow.

Shinobu had to get out of Japan. He couldn't stay in the same country as the guy he was still feeling things for. The guy who probably hated him. The better con.

- -

Shinobu waited for his plane alone. It had been delayed and he was stuck waiting for another hour. So, like any teen, he got out his iPhone and began texting complaints to his friends while listening to _Give 'em Hell Kid_ by _My Chemical Romance._

"Hey, brat!" a very familiar voice called. My head snapped up as You Miyagi walked toward me. "I don't know if this is 'love' or not. And I don't have a clue about the 'destiny' thing. All I know is, for some bizarre reason, I want to try loving you, Shinobu."

I knew he could be conning me. I knew this, and yet I didn't move as they called that the plane to Sidney was here. And again I started crying. Damn this Miyagi guy. He was good, too good. And I couldn't help wanting to believe him. He just looked so damn honest.

I followed him back to the entrance, still in tears. Why did I have to be soo pathetic?

"You cry more like a man than I'd give you credit for." He said.

"Shut up and get me a tissue!" I yelled. I no longer cared if this was some game to him. I loved him. And I knew the only way I could be truly happy was in the arms as the better con artist.

"I didn't think to bring any."

"I'll give you some money," I said, pulling a couple hundred dollars out of my pocket. "I'm not carrying any yen so you'll have to get it exchanged. And you better get the extra soft! My nose is delicate."

"Okay, okay, I'll but you some damn tissues."

"This is horrible. I'm going to have to go through a bunch of forms and crap for my study abroad program. What the hell do I tell my friends? Scratch that, what the hell do I tell my father?"

"If you don't want to stay then get on the next plane and go where ever the hell you want!" he sighed before saying, "Are you coming back to my place or not?"

"Huh?"

"Huh, isn't a word. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, sir!"

He rolled his eyes as we walked through the airport. I don't know why I'm letting myself get soo excited about being with him. Maybe it's that love does exist. Maybe he does love me back. Maybe I'm insane.

Whatever happens, I only hope I can enjoy the two things I love most in life. Free food and Miyagi.

--

**Lame? I don't know, but I think this will end in a chapter or two. I'm being forced to work on JH and I started an Egoist Spoof. But I promise to start working on this as soon as possible! **


	6. I Need That Pizza NOW!

_Hey! I know it's been awhile. But I've been doing other things… Anyway this has a couple of spoilers for my Egoist Spoof. None of it has happened yet and I hope you don't mind. (Think of it as 2 updates for the price of one. Lol) (Note: I don't really like Fergie. She's okay, it's just not my music. But I heard this song the other day and it's still in my head so bare with me! Lol)_

_--_

_Let me bring you up to speed. Okay, remember the last time I wrote in this stupid journal? Well, yeah, it's only a page back. Anyway, I was going to con this guy, You Miyagi, who was married to my sister. Well, about that…_

I took a deep breath. There was no one I could talk to about this. I couldn't even sort it out in my head. Writing would probably help. It might make me realize something…

_I'm in love with him. After all he is the reason I became a con artist. It was bound to happen right? No one else has even had such an impact on my life._

_And he's a con artist too. He's been coning me this whole time. There's no other why I could love him this much. It's not natural. And he's like, old. Not to mention he almost raped me._

_Ever notice how Semes always rape Ukes? And then the Ukes fall in love with them. It's totally stupid and makes zero sense. Even the women from Lifetime Movie Channel make more sense than we Ukes do. At least they know who their enemy is._

_Anyway, I'm stupidly in love with him. I want to believe he loves me. I really do. But for all I know, he could be coning me. But why bring me back? He hasn't tried touching me since the accident. And it's not like I'm cooking anything great for him. It would have be some twisted game…_

_But sometimes Miyagi just looks so innocent and honest. He can't be tricking me. He's just soo…_

_Wow, I sound like a teenage girl. I really suck!_

_Anyway, what I really hate is that I want him to love me back. The other day, before he came home, I caught myself cooking him Italian pasta, thinking I could be like one of those cute housewives or something. Then I remembered that he didn't know I could cook. And if he does, too bad for him. It's the only thing I have left of my act._

_Anyway the pasta I mentioned earlier was almost thrown out. Luckily I caught myself and ate it before he got back. He did say something smelt good so I lied about going to Olive Garden with my friends._

I stopped writing when I heard the footsteps in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah I know" He says into his cell phone. "I'll bring the materials."

He smiles when he sees me, and again I feel totally hopeless. I can't help it. It's just something about that smile. He hangs up on Hiroki, who's going on about who knows what. "I'm so amazing; I manage to work on my day off." He jokes.

His eyes wonder to the book hidden behind my back. "What are you hiding, Shinobu?"

"It's nothing," I say, stepping back. Crap, I should have tossed my journal under the bed. He would never find it then. I wouldn't even find it then!

"Ohhh, it's probably porn! Let me see!" he lunges for my notebook.

I jump back, "Of course it isn't!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I know you young people like that sort of thing." His eyes are playful as we fight over the book. But I'm dead serious. I can't let him see it.

"Why would I read_ that_ here!?" I ask just as he pulls it from me.

"Oh, it's a dairy!"

"Give it back!" I yell as he holds it over my head. I jump around, much like a small dog, before knocking him to the ground underneath me.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, seeing that the book is no longer in his hands. Fortunately it was knocked out of reach.

"It's ok! We're anime characters! No matter what happens we'll be okay, unless bleeding is part of the storyline. And even then it'll take long enough for us to reveal our deepest darkest secrets before we die. And for some reason no one will try taking us to a hospital, unless it's part of the storyline, and they'll just let us die on the floor here."

"True. But also since we're anime characters we somehow manage to make this a cutesy moment where I'm laying on you. When in reality the fall would not have been that perfect. And I'd probably nail you in the gut or something painful." I say, brushing a bit of hair back.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Miyagi looks soo convincing…

"We're such great anime characters," I say, a little breathy. I can't help it! It's a cutesy scene.

He tilts my face up to his and kisses me. It's nothing like the hot and passionate ones we've shared before. This time, Miyagi is being sweet. He's not being dominate, though he does slip his tongue in briefly.

And just as my head starts spinning, it ends. He apologizes and gently nudges me off.

My head goes blank, not even able to fandom what just happened.

It was as if…

He hands me the journal before nervously joking, "Idiot! You should be slapping me right now! That's the difference between you and your sister."

"So, that means I have boobs now? Thanks, Miyagi. Anyway, Can I stay over tonight?" I ask, suddenly wanting nothing more than to spend more time with him.

"No, your parents will worry." He tosses me the keys to his car, "I'll drive you, but first I gotta use the bathroom. For personal-male-business you will understand when you're older."

I roll my eyes and leave him, tucking my journal under my arm.

It always ends like this. We hang out, I cook some crappy food and then he drives me home. It's always the same old thing. Our relationship is going nowhere.

I bump the dashboard when I get into his car. I guess even short anime characters like me have longer legs if the storyline calls for it.

From the dash-box falls a picture. The same one I'd seen before in the book…

He's been holding onto it.

_He really loves this girl, doesn't he?_ I know he does, even though he'd never talk about it.

Does he even care about me?

I toss the picture down on the seat and step out of the car. I need a walk to clean my head. I don't want to just assume anything… But…

Miyagi smiles as he walks toward the car. "Sorry, the used bookstore called again. Turns out, Hiroki owes a lot more than we thought." I begin to step around him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just remembered… nevermind. I'm going to walk home."

"I said I'd drive you."

"It's okay," I say pushing past him. He lets me go, though I find myself wishing he'd chase after me. _No,_ I tell myself. _I want to be alone. I need to think._

--

"Hey Shinobu! Still getting freebees from the old man?" Risako asked grinning at me.

"Yeah, hey sis, I need to ask you something about Miyagi."

She laughs, "Ha ha, what?"

"Well, it's about this picture he carries around." I begin.

Her face goes blank. "Oh, that."

"What about _that_?"

"He's… He was in love with that girl. He is in love with that girl."

"Oh,"

"He never loved me. He didn't even care enough to hate me," she said, looking at her lap, "That's why I was soo happy you were going to get him back for me."

"So, you don't think he'll ever get over her?"

"It's been like, years."

"Yes but…" I want to protest. I want to say 'But he loves me!' but the words feel wrong. I know all this has been a lie. Everything, all an act. I've meant nothing to him.

I go to my room a little while later. My sister went on for about a half hour about how he worships that picture. And the woman in it, who has been dead for many years.

Life isn't fair.

--

I try not to get my hopes up. But I want to see him again. I just need to prove it to myself or I won't be able to move on.

Moving on? Now that's a joke.

Really I'm just running away. Like I always do.

I'm retreating back to Australia. Exactly where I belong.

--

"Whoa, it's not what it looks like!" Miyagi says getting up. Again his face is perfectly honest. But the guy I'd just seen him with makes me think twice. I swear I've seen that guy on the corners… "I'm just Hiroki's pimp, there's nothing going on there."

"You bet your ass there isn't." the guy says pulling himself off the ground, "Now, I've got work to do."

"Where's my dad's office?" I ask nervously. I know exactly where it is but I don't feel like I belong here. Not now anyway.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No," I answer too quickly.

"Okay, well let me walk you…"

"Just tell me where it's at." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

He tells me quickly and I rush out the door. Okay maybe I don't really have business with my dad. But I don't want to be in a room with the both of them! It's too awkward. And now would be a good time to tell my dad that I really was moving this time.

My decision was made right then. I had to get out. Before Miyagi completely crushed my heart.

--

After a long, drawn out fight about whether I'm leaving or not; my father finally agrees to let me go. I should be happy that I'm finally going to be free of the mixed up emotions. But it's just the opposite. I feel absolutely horrible.

I stop in front of Miyagi's door. I can't help it. I have to see him before I leave. I have to tell him. I have to see that innocent face one more time…

I want to prove myself wrong.

"Hey, thanks for earlier." I say stepping into the room. Hiroki is blissfully absent and I can't help but feel relief.

"Any time. So, can I ask why you came? I mean, wouldn't it be more convenient to talk to him at home?"

"It's not your concern." I say forcefully. I have to be strong, I tell myself. I have to break it off.

"You've been acting weird lately," he says, "If you have something you want to say, say it."

"I have nothing to say to you,"

"Tell me," He orders.

"I'm going home," I just can't pull this off in person. I'll have to break up with him via Facebook.

I turn to leave but he holds me back. He opens his mouth to say something else but is cut off by the song: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

"Oh, I hope you know, I hope you know… That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I… We got some figuring out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a kid misses their blanket but I've gotta get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry…" I quickly answer it before the embarrassing song continues.

"Hello?" I try, stepping away from him.

"Shinobu!" a couple of guys say happily.

"Felix, Josh," I say in English recognizing my friends' voices.

"Yo, I got this chain-text that said you were coming back!"

"Yeah, I'm coming home." I say, turning away from Miyagi. I slyly smile knowing he won't understand anything I say, "I'll be returning in a month."

They cheered like Fangirls on the other end.

"Okay, well I gotta go right now," I say, "T-T-Y-L!"

"See ya,"

"Bye, dude," They said together.

I turned back to Miyagi.

"About that call just now…" he starts, looking confused.

"I'm going home," I announce.

"Wait!"

"Piss off, old man," I say glaring at him.

"Shinobu! If you have a problem, just talk to me…"

I slam the door in his face before he can continue. One thing is sure: Miyagi is a damn good con artist. I wish I could believe him.

But I still love him. What the fuck?

Damn, I need to order a pizza. I reach for my cell phone only to find it missing. After raiding my purse for the fifth time, I know that I'll have to go back to Miyagi's office. He is the only thing between me and a grizzly sized taco-pizza complete with the hot peppers.

I eventually suck up the fact that Lady Luck hates me and return to Miyagi's office. She must really want me to break up with him in person. 'Please,' I plead, 'I can't go back in there. He'll stop me!'

"Hey, did I leave my cell here?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

Miyagi holds up my red cell, luckily-gypsy charm hanging from one side. "You dropped this. So… You're going back to Australia?"

I stare at him in disbelief. Did that bastard answer my phone or could he understand what I was saying earlier?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That ringtone was just making me insane… And your loud-mouth friends told me everything."

"I see…" so he did answer my phone call…

"I thought you were going to come to college here…"

"Well, that's my choice, isn't it?" I snap. It's easier this way. To act all pissed off. Because I am a little, though mostly at myself for still loving him. "It's none of your business, old man."

"Isn't it?"

"Hell no!" We stare at each other for a moment. Finally, I just can't take it anymore. I can't go on this way. I need to do this so I can move in. "Look, what I want to say is… It's over."

I don't know how I expected him to respond. I guess I forgot what happened the last time I majorly pissed him off.

"Stop it, Miyagi!" I yelled, slamming my fist against his chest. His kisses me, the only the real way to shut me up. Yeah, I know this trick.

I bite hard on his lip. "What the hell was that?" he asked, wiping blood from his face. I'd never bitten him before. I'd thought about it, but I'd never really wanted to.

"Get off,"

"Don't under-estimate adults, kid. So, you're done playing around with people?" I blink at him. We'd never before spoken about this. It was unspoken between us that he was the better con artist. So, this whole thing really was just to teach me a lesson?

"You're wr…"

"Then what is it?"

"You! That's what's wrong!"

"Sly bastard," he muttered.

"That's not very nice. Anyway, I've had enough. This relationship is over!" I somehow manage to get out of his embrace and move toward the door. I really need that taco-pizza.

"Why? Tell me why!" he begs before I slip out the door.

"Why? Because I'm not some twisted old guy who enjoys playing mind-games with people under him." I remark coldly turning and running.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" he calls but doesn't chase me.

_Oh, you know what I mean._ I think, getting myself even more worked up.

--

The days after this blur together. I can't think of everything but Miyagi. And for some reason I have a major Cherry craving. But besides that, I can't stop thinking about him.

Felix shows up one day. He's here visiting his grandma who lives here in Tokyo. But mainly he's come to see me. Felix is a good friend. He knew I was hurting even when I didn't mention it. Although at the time I was a little irritated in waiting for my pizza.

Then Miyagi returned as if my life wasn't ruined enough because of him.

--

"Dude, there's a homeless guy following us." Felix jokes.

I glance back to see Miyagi, who looks like a normal person to everyone but a couple rich kids like ourselves. Rich kids who happen to wear their school uniform everywhere, even during vacations. Yeah, we're soo cool!

"Ignore him," I say walking a little faster.

"Shinobu! I want you to explain…" he says, gripping one of my hands.

"RAPE! R-A-P-E, get the hell away from me!"

"I will let go after you give me an explanation. You owe me at least that."

"I owe you nothing!"

"I told you, that guy you saw me with is a nobody. He just works for me."

"I don't care,"

"Should I be doing something right now?" my friends asks.

"No, you're just a side character. You don't even have a name in these books." I tell him.

"Is it this?" he asks, holding up the picture. I instantly look away. I can't look at it. Why does he have to mock me like this?

"I know you, Shinobu," he whispers, "I know you avert your eyes when something's up. Talk to me." I don't answer. I refuse to be swept off my feet like the stupid Uke I am. "Idiot," he says finally, trying to laugh things off again, "It's just a crappy photo."

"LAIR!" I yell, struggling out of his grip. I cover my ears with my hands before singing, "La-la-la, I can't hear you!"

"Brat! Now I have to take you on a field-trip and have more annoying flashbacks." He sighed before muttering, "Well, let's get this over with."

He reaches out to grab me again but this time I'm ready.

I whack him over the head with my purse, "Don't fuck with me! Stop your acting calm all the time! This may mean nothing to you, but to me…" I shack my head, "You don't love me do you? Well, I don't need this type of relationship. I deserve someone that will love me back! This may not be a big deal to you, but to me this is everything!"

There was a pause where we just stared at each other. Finally, my eyes almost about to leak, I said, "You'll never realize how much I love you, you bastard."

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the passenger seat.

"What do you think you're…"

"Shinobu!" Felix yells, rushing up to the car.

"Don't worry, I'm not a homeless person." Miyagi assures him, "I'll bring him back in a few days."

"Miyagi!" I begin bitching again, "Let me out! This is kidnapping and…"

Again he kisses me so that I shut up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, crossing my arms, "You can't just…"

"Call your dad and tell everyone that you've just staying with me for a couple days."

"Where are we going?"

"Buckle up! Safety first, Shinobu!"

"Whatever," I said before dialing my father's number.

--

**Okay, I'm gonna stop here because I know things are going to get long. Hope to see you guy in the next chapter!**


	7. No More Secrets Just Give Me Chocolate

_And here's the rest of it. Thank you for reading!_

--

"Wake up brat!" Miyagi yells opening the door for me.

I yawn as I sit up. I guess I deserve being called a brat, seeing as I repeatedly asked him on the way, 'Are you we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?'

"Where are we?" I ask, slowly getting out of the car.

"If you would have stayed awake you'd know." He tells me.

"I haven't been sleeping lately, which I will blame on you. Mainly because you betrayed me and so I'm taking my revenge by sending some gay-dating site pictures of you naked."

He stares at me in shock. "You did what?"

"Even though you're old and covered in body hair, some weirdo's still think you're a hot piece of ass. You've gotten, like eighty requests soo far. And since I'm great at flirting…"

"Give me a good reason not to murder you."

"I'm cute."

"True."

"So, why are we here again?"

"Oh yeah!" he says, "Come on, let's get this over with."

We walk through a pretty trial in a park. It's beautiful here, wherever that is. Again I find myself wishing Miyagi would love me.

I sound soo emo in this.

Then we exit into a clearing here the sea. The park was just a cover up. This is actually a graveyard. A really pimping graveyard.

"Stop playing games with me! That lady is buried here, isn't she? Why do you keep taunting me! I give up!"

He ignores me and instead grabs my hand. "Sensei," he says to an old battered gravestone, "This is the man I love."

What the fuck?!

"Forgive me, Sensei." He says still ignoring and looking at her grave, "I was thinking so much about him, I almost forgot about your death anniversary this year. That's never happened before. And wasn't even possible before this brat showed up. When you died, I didn't think I'd be able to move on. Forgive me, I love him. Even if he's an annoying, bad cooking brat who's about half my age…"

"Shut up, old man! My cooking is great!" I huff as he continues.

"But I can't help thinking that he's just soo cute. In a sick twisted way."

We stand there quietly for a few minutes. Miyagi looks as if he's having another flashback. But I barely notice.

I'm soo confused right now. This whole time… He wasn't conning me? No, he has to have been. Unless… Unless really he's just been hurting about Sensei and confused about loving me. That would make sense.

I try to think about how I'd react to someone if they'd done all things I had to him. Yeah… That would make sense.

"Thank you, Sensei," he says after awhile. I don't know how long we'd been standing there. But I'm sure it hasn't been more than a few minutes. Miyagi puts some flowers over her grave and we begin walking back through the park of doom.

On the way out he runs into some old lady. They talk quietly but I don't pay much attention to what's being said. I'm still thinking, 'So, that means he actually does love me?'

I don't really pay attention until I hear him say this is going to be the last year he visits Sensei's grave. Does he really mean it?

--

Even though we left the graveyard around noon, somehow when we get to the hotel it's nighttime. Damn is this anime convenient or what?

"I told you, she was just my teacher. I had a crush on her, for some reason. I was just like you." Miyagi tells me before bragging, "I was such a brat."

He looks at my tear stained face before asking, "What now?"

"I still can't date you. I can't compete with her, even though she's dead and it makes no sense."

"Get a grip, Shinobu."

"And this whole time… There's no way you could give up on her so easily. You're still playing, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tells me.

"You've been conning me this whole time. I know you have. And I'm been stupid for loving you, but I can't help it. And I want you to love me back."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes conveying fake confusion.

"You know! You knew I was conning you, so you started playing these mind games with me. I'm not stupid, there's no other way I would have fallen for you." I say, suddenly getting angry. He couldn't play these games forever.

Yet his eyebrows raise, as if he has no clue what I'm talking about.

"Don't pretend you don't understand! You were conning me! You knew the whole time I was just using you to get free food!"

"Um…" he is speechless. And this time I'm sure he honestly as no idea what I'm talking about. No actor is this good.

"You weren't actually conning me were you?"

"No," he said, still shocked.

"Nevermind, forget everything I just said."

"You were using me for free food?"

"Duh? How dense can you be?" I say, with a nervous laugh.

"So you never really loved me?"

"No, not until you almost raped me. It's like that in most animes," I said.

"That's really… sad. You thought I was playing mind games with you? I wasn't. I was just really confused about how I was feeling. I'm sorry if I didn't treat you right." He says, holding one of my hands.

I blush before saying quietly, "It's okay, we'll have make-up sex and all will be forgiven."

"You think that will really solve everything?" he asks me.

"Well, it worked for Egoist, didn't it?"

"True,"

--

**Okay, this isn't the end after all. I'm going to do a Bonus chapter with Miyagi POV for the ending. See ya then!**


	8. Milkshakes And Poker Faces

_I wonder if this will surprise you… It came to me during the last chapter._

--

"You know, being unable to sit is such a cute, innocent reaction." I say, glancing back at Shinobu, sprawled on the backseat. He was soo cute. How could I not like him to begin with?

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped at me. He muttered something about it being my fault. He would say that. He doesn't realize that it's really his fault.

The song_ Milkshake _ends, turning into something else. Something about poker. I don't really pay attention until the singer starts singing about how he, I'm guessing her boyfriend, couldn't read her poker face. Listening, I suddenly had the strangest feeling…

Oh, I knew a great deal about poker faces, didn't I? I'd had mine up ever since I'd met him.

If the little brat hadn't thought he could con me, I would have let him go. If he would have left when I threatened him the first time…

Of course, I didn't know he was conning me from the start. I thought something was up, yes. But he never stole any money. Or if he had, he'd spent it on food… Of course, he was spending it on food! But at the time, I hadn't known. Didn't know until last night he was coning me for food. It just seemed so… It was cute. I have to admit, it's cute.

Well, I didn't know what he wanted. I started thinking maybe he wasn't conning me. And the 'I love you's weren't lies anymore. They were backed only by confusion. I was confused too. I was obsessed with finding out why he wanted me. It wasn't until the day he almost left that I realized I wanted him period.

And the little trip to Sensei's grave… I have to admit it was pretty real for me. That's why I'm so good at coning people. I never totally bullshit something. There's always a small layer of truth, even under the biggest lie.

I did love Shinobu. So, when I found out that he'd been worrying the whole time, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. It would crush him to find out I really had been coning him this whole time. He may not believe I actually love him. So, I'll have to be careful. I'll tell him one day. When we've been together for awhile and this whole thing is behind us.

"I love you, Shinobu," I say, deciding I better start saying it. Otherwise I'd never be able to tell him my secret.

And Shinobu did have soo much potential. He could be soo much better at coning. He'd managed to trick me a couple times, hadn't he? That was really saying something.

"Yeah, love you too, old man." He muttered before joining in with the chorus, "Oh, can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face…"

Yes, this was a good song for us.

--

**I hate seeing this story end… It was soo much fun to write…**

**Maybe I'll add it later on. If something major happens with them in the books, I will. Other than that, I probably won't add much. And so, I leave you. I promise another spoof soon. I'll probably do Mistake first. Though the Romantica one will be very different.**

**You know the button under these bold words? See it? Well, the button is sad because it hasn't been clicked in awhile. Click it, and make the button happy. Lol.**


End file.
